This invention relates to a tilting steering column for use with automotive vehicles.
In order to adjust the steering column at an angle desirable for a driver to assure an optimum posture during vehicle driving, various tilting steering columns have been employed in automotive vehicles. For example, Japanese Utility Model Kokai Nos. 50-155726 and 51-85925 disclose a tilting steering column of the type employing a bolt secured to provide a force required for a clamp member fixed to the vehicle to provide frictional clamping engagement with a bracket member to which the steering column is fixed. A tilt lever is mounted on the bolt to operate a cam mechanism to retain and release the frictional clamping engagement. A serious problem associated with such a conventional tilting steering column is that the tilt lever rattles to provide a bad feel during steering column tilting operation.